The Adventures Of A Trainer Named Yugi
by LovelyLadyK
Summary: Yugi is a trainer trying to begin his journey to become a great pokemon master while walking home from dock, he bumps into someone or something? What happens when he has to face challenges bigger then himself and falls for a very unique boy.
1. chapter 1

Yugi is a trainer trying to begin his journey to become a great pokemon master while walking home from dock, he bumps into someone or something? What happens when he has to face challenges bigger then himself and falls for a very unique boy.

Inspired by Pokemon Heroes and other Pokemon movies.

YUGIOH x POKEMON CROSSOVER.

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR YUGIOH. THE CREDIT IS TO THEIR OWNERS. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS EXPECT FOR WHAT I CHANGE OR ADD TO IT. I DO NOT OWN THE EPISODES THAT WILL BE USED AS WELL.

THIS IS MY FIRST FAN-FIC ON THIS SITE. SO PLEASE DONT BE SO HARSH HAHA.

Chapter 1: Smells Like Trouble or Make It Double?

Yugi Pov:

It's was bright sunny day in the town of Alto Mare. I was sitting along the dock kicking my feet in bright blue water that surround the city as the light wind blew my tri-shape hair with purple tips and blond bangs that framed my face. I watched as Pidgeys and Murkrow soared in the sky over the city, I call my home with my Pikachu that rested on my shoulder as he enjoyed the sunny weather that beam on it fur and a Eevee that sat in my lap as I rubbed her soft white coat.

"Do you ever wonder what it like outside of the city guys, you know like I wonder if Grandpa would ever let me adventure out on my own, I bet not. You know would you guys be up to it if he let us?" I said as I looked at Pikachu and Eevee who looked at me. They tilted their furry heads then looked at each other and smiled.

"Pikaa-chu" "Eeeveee" Pikachu and Eevee said as they nuzzled my cheek in agreence.

"Haha okay okay" I said and giggled as both of them nuzzled my cheeks affectionately. Pikachu jumped from my shoulder landing on all fours on the wooden dock floor on my right and Eevee jump off my lap then ran next to Pikachu and sat down beside him. I looked over at them and smiled happily with my eyes closed.

I turned my head and lifted it to the sky and took a deep inhale of fresh through my nose filling my lungs and exhaled through my mouth. I felt a rumble in my stomach as I open my eyes and held my stomach as I blushed then turn back to my Pikachu and Eevee who heads are cutely tilted in curiosity as they looked at me. I smiled and giggled.

"Come on guys, It's getting late and you know how Grandpa is when we are late for dinner plus I bet you know who is waiting for us" I said as held out my arms to my Pikachu and Eevee who eyes sparkly happily. Pikachu ran up my arm and sat on my shoulder then I lean down scooping Eevee up.

I began to walk along the white stone bridge through the city walking pass all the colorful homes that shine yellow, blue and green and the giant grand clock that stood tall in the middle of the city. I stopped in the middle of the bridge admiring the beautiful city. I smiled at Pikachu and Eevee who return the gesture. I went to turn around to continue my walk home but suddenly- "Ouch!" I said as I fell and my rear hit the hard payment.

"Pikaaa" "Eeee" Pikachu and Eevee said together worriedly as they looked at me. I looked at them and smiled

"It's okay guys, I'm alright" I said to them as I got up from the ground. "Hey, I'm sorry about that, I didn't see you there." I said as I turned to look at the person who was on the ground. My amethyst eyes widen in smoke as I looked at them. The boy looked exactly like me except his black tri-shape hair had red tips, his eyes were bright crimson red and blond bangs shot up like lightening bots. Compare to my outfit were I am wearing black short cargo pants and red tank top. He wore an all black leathers outfit that showed off his musclely body. I grabbed his hand and pull him up on his feet.

"Are you alright?" I asked kindly to him as smiled gently at him waiting for his response but he just forward until our faces were only couple of inches apart and I lean back quickly. His pircing crimson red eyes stared instently into my amethyst ~"um great a weird guy that can't speak and doesn't know the meaning of personal space. Alright Yugi just play cool"~

I thought to myself as i blushed deeply red as I looked back at him.

" Um well I-"I began to say but was cut off by boat that pulled up next to us so I turned my head to see who it was. It was two girls, one sat in the back of the boat had big blond hair that has two big swirled buns at each end and long short bangs that covered one of her orange eyes. She had on a red strapless shirt that tightly hugged her breasts and long back pants that flares out at the end and black heels. The girl that was seated in the driver seat had orange eyes and short blue hair that spiked out at the sides and bangs that sweep to the side of her forehead. She wear a v-neck orange shirt from what I could see.

"Why did you run? We just wanted to talk to you" The blond girl said as she evily smirked as she looked at us.

I turned my head to the boy beside me who was shaking while clenching my hand tightly and hid behind my back, he fearfully stared at the two women. I looked back at him and his fear fill eyes locked with mine. ~ "From the way this guy is acting these people must be trouble, whatever it is that their up to. I'm not gonna stand for it"~I thought to myself and then turn my gaze back to the two women.

"Annie, stop stalling" Oakly said.

" Oh Oakly, you always ruin all the fun" Annie said as she pulled out her Pokeball out.

Okay Kid! either you hand him over to us or we take him by force and i love a good battle" Oakly said as she smirked evilly

I turned my head and look at the boy behind me who stare up at me then I smiled kindly at him. "Don't worry, I'll protect you" I said to him.

His crimson red eyes lit up and sparkle making them look like beautiful red rubies when I said that and a crimson red blush spread across his cheeks as he looked down shyly. I smiled then turn back to the women with a smirk on my face.

"Lucky you. I like a challenge " I said as I smirked at them.

"Haha, have it your way kid" Annie said as she smiled.

"Bring it on" I said.

End Of Chapter 1.

Hey everyone I hope you're liking it so far

Please Enjoy!

I couldn't think of a name to call this story so I'm just gonna leave as it is!

Bold is for when people are thinking For the PokeDex


	2. A Kiss And A New Friend

Keepinf it short. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Pokemon. All the credit goes to their Creators. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the second chapter.

Yami Pov:

I watched from behind the tri-shape boy. I couldn't stop shaking and tighten my grip on his back and clenched his hand that was still in mind tightly. I stared fearfully at the two women named Annie and Ugly atleast that what I thought that blonde lady called her. The tri-shaped hair boy turn to face me and I looked at him, his amethyst eyes stared deeply into my crimson. A gentle smile spread across his lips.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you" The boy said as he smiled at me. I couldn't help but melt and blush at the kind strangers words. I turned head quickly and my gaze to the ground. His words echoed through my head over and over causing me to blush harder but I snapped out of it once he spoke..

"Lucky you, I like challenges" He said as he turn to face the blue hair lady with a smirk across his lips. I turned my gaze back to the two women.

"Then have it your way, kid!" Annie said while she held a Pokeball in her hands.

"Bring it on" The boy said.

"Go Espeon" Annie yelled as she threw her Pokeball.

"You too, Ariados. Get them" Oakly.

Ariados and Espeon came out from their Pokeballs. Espeon landed on the edge of the rail of bridge and Ariados on the floor of bridge.

"Espeon use phy-beam" Annie yelled as she poked.

"Ariados! String Spot" Oakly called out.

I closed my eyes tightly and yanked the tri-shape boy back into my chest and hid my face deep into his back as the attacks came at us.

"Pikachu! Eevee! dodge and use thunderbolt and Take down on Ariados and Espeon" The boy called out.

"Piii-Kaaa-Chuuuu" Pikachu said as he used thunderbolt shocking Ariados body fell down from the paralyze.

"Eeeevvvveeee!" Eevee yelled as she slam into Espeon side causing Espeon to flying into the boat and slam into Annie and Oakly.

I opened my eyes and watched in awe as the boy battled on. I smiled shyly and blushed as I looked at him fro..The corner of my eye then back down down. I snuggle my face back into his back, the warmth of his body heat relaxing me.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt one more time and really let them have it" The boy called and Pikachu jumped in the air and hit them with powerful thunderbolt.

"Ahhhhahaa" The two women scream. Oakly fell forward while Annie fell in the waters.

I felt a tight grip on my wristed and tug. My eyes shot open looking at amethyst eye boy who pulled me.

"Come on! HURRY before they get back up" The boy said as we began to run and I followed.

We ran across the bridge, in between the city building making sharp left and right turn. We continued to run down the whindy ally way until be came apon a purple house. The boy stopped and looked both ways before opening the black door. We slowly walked into the living room and went up the stairs.

He opened another door that had a name on it. ~So Yugi is you're name~ I thought to myself as the boy open the door and walked us inside the room.

I looked around admiring the big room..It black walls went well with the white carpet. his bed was large king size which was cover with a fluff white comforter. a black desk sat near his bedside with a lamp on top of it.

The boy let go of my hand and turn to face me so we were looking st each other.

" You will be safe here, I'll just can't let my Grandpa see you JUST yet. So make yourself at home" Yugi said as he stare into my eyes.

I blushed and looked down shyly while nodding my head up and down. I looked up at the boy who was walking closer to me until our face were only few inches apart. Hegripped my chin in between two of his thumb and finger. He brought my face closer to his. My face red as apple and my eyes wide. My heart began to rapidly speed up as our faces came closer together. It felt my heart was in my ears. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact but never came instead a felt a finger wipe across my cheek.

"You-You had a piece of the string from that Ariados on you're cheek" Yugi said as he stuttered and blushed while he turn his head away from me.

I looked at him as he begin to walk back to his bed. I grabbed his wristed causing him go look back at me. I stared into his eyes. I open my mouth slightly to say something but the words never came. I put my free hand on his chest and brought my lips to his face pressing my lips against the soft heated cheek of his.

~~~~~

Yugi Pov:

My heart was pounding like it was ready to jump out my chest. I felt the lips of the strange boy leave my cheek. I turn my head to face the boy who cheek were redder then a tomato as he looked down at the ground while he hands rested behind his back. I out my hand on my cheek that he kissed and shot looked at the ground.

~Relax Yugi, be cool not like you haven't been kissed by sexy ass stranger before...Who am I fuckin kidding I haven't... This is embarrassing, what should I say...think Yugi think. Oh maybe this is his way of saying thank you yeah cause he can't talk. Oh duhh~ I thought to myself.

"You're welcome" I said to the boy with no name. The boy head shot up as he looked at me then nodded his head still flushed from the moment...

" Well, it's getting late so I'm gonna go to bed, um uh.. you can sleep were every I guess" I said as took off my shirt and pants tossing them into a hampor. I turn to look at the boy who was so red I swear I was steam rolling out his ears as he looked at me.

" Oh yeah, here let me help you set up your bed" I said as I went over to the closet, grabbing a two red comforter and a pillow. I laid one of the red ground then I laid the down the other comforter.

"There, it's get really cold in here so that why I gave you to comforter. Well Goodnight " I said as I flop down my bed then put the cover my body. I turned my back to the boy as I stared at the wall. My slowly be fan to droop down as I yawn. I blinked a few more times.

~That boy is strange but cute in his own way. It sad he can't speak but it's okay. I don't mind being a new friends. Mmm maybe we could go on adventure together one day ~I thought as my eyes slowly blinked from the sleepiness and finally falling closed.

End of Chapter 2.

Hope you liked it


	3. Chapter 3: Attachment&Separation Anxiety

Yami Pov:

I sat up from my bed that Yugi made for me last time and stretched all my limbs of their stiff. I rubbed my eyes of the sleepiness and look around the room, Yugi wasn't in his bed. My eyes widen and I frantically looked around the room. I jump to my feet, throwing the blanked across the room.

~" **Where is he, no please, where is he? Noo Yugi** ~ I thought to myself as tears form in my eyes as I gripped my hair in distress and sweat drinched my face. I let go of my hair and frantically ran to the door. I reached my shakey hand towards the handle of door but before my hand could grip the knob. I hear a sound of a toilet being flushed and singing as door near the far right of me swung open with a bright light that shine from it.

I turned to the light and there stood Yugi straighting out his dark purple short-sleeve shirt that fit his small tone frame nicely and tan knee-length cargo shorts with all black solid shoes and a black rounded crown with dark purple peak and a dark purple Pokeball center of the black crown top and his spiky pony tail sticking out from the back cause his hair was slicked back.

 **"I got new shoes on the ride, rollin down 95 and you can see in my eyes that I'm looking for cutie pie. We ain't got make love, we can just cuddle"** Yugi sang as he walked out from the bathroom. I just stared at him as he sung with tear lightly began to form my eyes

"And if you want me to bea- oh Good morning" Yugi said as he noticed me and walked over to his bed. I ran to him at full speed causing him to fall face first into his white sheets while I gripped the back of his dark purple shirt with both my hands tightly causing the fabric to crumble up in my fists. I rested my forehead into the middle of his back. The sound of the bed squeaking echo though the room from our landing. I nuzzled my face from side to side in his back slowly enjoying the warmth of his body heat with a gentle smile across my lips as my body began to relax.

The silence filled the room as the bed stopped squeaking. The only sound that fill the room now is the loud heart beats of Yugi and I. I could hear his heart beat echo though my sensitive ears as we laid still on his bed. I could feel his body heat double. I looked up at him with light tears in my eyes.

"H-H-Hey, are you alright" Yugi asked with a stutter in his voice and a light red blush across his cheeks as he looked over his shoulder back at me. I frowned and hid my face back into the middle of his back and tighten my grip on his shirt. ~ **"I thought you left me"~** I thought to myself.

End Of Chapter 3

Hope you liked it.

I know it short but the chapter will get longer as I continue..


End file.
